


shadows in silence

by openended



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a prompt on tumblr, <i>rachni queen - sacrifice</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	shadows in silence

We are ready.

We awoke alone in this place, in our glass cage, watching the needle men take our eggs away from us. We could do nothing as our children were stolen before we could teach them to sing. Without our song, without our voices touching their minds, our children will not survive as they deserve.

Our song is warm, we remember from before. Warm and bright, colors touching all of us with one voice across the galaxy. But we do not hear our song now, only silence. It pains us, the silence. We were not meant for silence.

If we listen carefully, we can hear a single note. It is sad, longing. It comes from within us.

We are ready.

If our death would ensure our children spared the horror of silence, we will gladly accept our fate.


End file.
